gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Constance Temple
|power = |bars = |affiliation = |age = |romance =Taegan Smith Unnamed man Tom Darius Ashton |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light }}Constance "Connie" Temple is the biological mother of Sam and Caine. She worked as Coates Academy's school nurse before the FAYZ. Description Connie has light brown hair, and she is a non-observant Jew that works as the night nurse for Coates Academy. She is shown to be somewhat of an "embarrassing" mother, such as when she constantly asks Sam if he has a girlfriend, but she has also shown to be intelligent. After the FAYZ happens, she starts drinking heavily. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Connie married Taegan Smith, and it is unknown if she knew about his implied criminal past. However, she got bored of him, and as she was young and irresponsible she started seeing an unnamed man behind his back, believing the unnamed man was "sexier". Connie soon became pregnant and was unsure who the father was. When she had twins, she named them Samuel and David after Biblical figures, but soon sensed the connection David had with the Gaiaphage due to it having absorbed Taegan's DNA. This led her to suspect that Samuel was the child of the unnamed man, although he wasn't. She never told Samuel, who preferred to be known as Sam, about his brother, and started working at Coates Academy, filling in as a nurse. However, she realized Caine was David and so became the night nurse at Coates to try and get more information on him. She also married Tom, but after Tom threatened her, Sam panicked and burned Tom's hand off. They were divorced after Connie covered for Sam, saying that Tom fell against the heater, and moved into a tiny house in a bad neighborhood. Connie also noticed Caine using his power, as well as several others. ;Gone An illusion of Connie appears at the end of the book when Sam Temple and Caine Soren are about to poof. She asks them to leave the FAYZ, but Sam wants to save the kids and Caine hates Connie, so they both refuse. Connie is revealed to be the Gaiaphage and she threatens them both. ;Fear Connie is dating Darius Ashton, who informs her that the government has decided to attempt to destroy the FAYZ with a nuclear bomb. Concerned for the safety of her children, she reaches out to the FAYZ families, including her close friend Abana Baidoo, who is angry that she wasn't told earlier. They share her views and are furious that their children's lives are not taken into account. Connie attempts to stop the situation herself. Without a clear plan in mind, she begins driving through a supposedly closed area to reach the barrier. However, she is unable to stop the bomb from going off, but she is not harmed as its energy is absorbed by the barrier, which turns transparent. She sights both her sons and appears horrified at the violent acts they have committed. ;Light Notes *Penny's aunt is called Connie. *It is only mentioned that her full name is Constance in Gone, when Caine tells Sam what is written on his birth certificate. de: pl: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Gone Series characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Gone Category:Fear Category:Light